Pronounced Dead
by jasper4eva
Summary: Judging by the title, somebody dies... but who? Rated K  for death.
1. Chapter 1

Pronounced Dead

Alice & Jasper = Human

Rosalie & Emmett = Human

Bella & Edward = Vampires

Carlisle & Esme = Human

**Alice's POV**

"Alice, Wake up please, we need to get out, quickly!" Jasper shouted as he panicked to wake me up. I woke up and started to rub my eyes.

"What is it hun?" I asked as he opened the window and stuffed the pillows and cover to the bottom of the door.

"The house is on fire, and we can't get out! It's surrounding our room, and I don't know if the rest of our family are out yet! Alice, I love you!" We hugged and I burst out crying, I was speechless, I was only 17 and about to die in a house fire. Plus, I couldn't bare it if I survived without Jasper... or my family.

"Don't worry love I think my phone's right...DAMN! It's downstairs.." He was shaking, I think he would have been crying but he was a soldier and taught to stay tough. We hugged again hoping we would survive the blazing flames. At that very moment we heard an almighty crack.

"JASPER!"

"ALICE!"

"I Love you" We screamed at the same time. The floor had cracked and we were falling into the forest of flames.

_This is it... _I thought as I fell unconscious.

The next thing I remember is sirens and flashing lights. Someone had called ambulances and fire engines. I thought it was a neighbour at first, and then I saw Rosalie leaning over me.

"Don't try to get up; you'll only strain your burns." Her sweet voice soothed. My eyes had opened and the pain was excruciating from head to toe. Then it hit me, where was Jasper?

"Where's... ARRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!" The pain when I spoke was indescribable. It wasn't burning, more piercing, as if someone had but a knife straight through my throat. I decided not too speak but opened my eyes wider in case I had missed Jasper sitting on a chair. Nope but I saw Edward, mind-reader.

_Where's Jasper Edward? _ He didn't reply, was he crying? No, but he was sobbing. Something had happened. But who to?

_Not Jasper, please not Jasper! _I thought hoping Edward would reassure me but he didn't. Then the ambulance stopped, we were at the hospital. Then it struck me, _I_ was in the hospital. There was something wrong with _me_! I suddenly felt really sleepy. Everything suddenly went blurry and I heard a beeping noise. I couldn't move but somehow I saw what was happening. Edward rose to his feet and rushed to my side, so did Rosalie. Edward was still shaking. Somehow, I was already in a hospital bed. A doctor rushed in with an electric resurrected-y thing. Was I dead? I can't be, I mean, I didn't feel anything particularly death-causing. I didn't want to die yet. Not without seeing Jasper. I felt the electric pulse through my body. My eyes were already open, why did they think I was dead?

"Alice, NO! Wake up, you need to know about Jasper before you die! You need to come with us to try and find him! You can't leave us! You have to grow old with Jasper, and have 3 kids like you've always wanted. ALICE! You CAN'T die! Please..." Edward screamed, sobbing once again.

"Give it up Ed, she's gone.." Rosalie confirmed. Then everything faded to black...


	2. Chapter 2

Jasper's POV

The house was a blaze of fire.. Alice and I were in our room stranded. I can't remember much.

I woke up in a hospital bed with Carlisle and Emmett besides me on the chairs.

"Yo Bro your ALIVE! We all thought you were going to die coz Alice-" Instantly Carlisle's hand clasped around Emmett's mouth. I blinked just noting my surroundings everything seemed so.. unreal. As if it had never happened. Edward walked through the open curtains and whispered something to Carlisle. What he said clearly upset Carlisle as he hung his head. _What's wrong? _I thought hoping Edward would answer since he is the mind-reader.

"Hey Jasper.." Edward crouched down next to my hospital bed "You and Alice got the worst of the fire, we think it started in your room, that's why you're worst off" He turned round to Carlisle for approval. Carlisle nodded. What was going on? Come to think of it.. Where was Alice? Why didn't they reassure me she was ok?

**Ok people... this was a short chapter but I'm not getting many reviews Soooo... Heres a deal..**

**1-2 reviews= update in a week**

**2-3 reviews= update in 6 days**

**4-5 reviews= update in 5 days**

**6-7 reviews= update in 4 days**

**8-9 reviews = update in 3 days**

**10-11 reviews= update in 2 days**

**12 reviews= update in 1 day**

**13+ reviews= update today!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok people... Heres a deal..**

**1-2 reviews= update in a week**

**2-3 reviews= update in 6 days**

**4-5 reviews= update in 5 days**

**6-7 reviews= update in 4 days**

**8-9 reviews = update in 3 days**

**10-11 reviews= update in 2 days**

**12 reviews= update in 1 day**

**13+ reviews= update today**

Alice's P.O.V

I was free, floating out in the open air, no problems, no worries. Only, I had one worry, one problem. Jasper. Was he like me, or was he still breathing? Could he see me, would he think I was a figure of his imagination, or was I not there at all? Did he even know I had died? One worry slowly developed into a million problems. My baby... You'd think he'd died, but he was alive and... well he was alive at least. But. I. Was. Not. I shouldn't really have any emotion or feeling but I did, only my love for Jasper and hurt for him, was apparent though. I had a sudden thought, even though Jasper may not be able to see me, I could see him. I flew through the hospital the wind blowing my hair. I saw Rosalie walking along the corridor with a letter writtn in _my_ handwriting... my will. She was crying. Her blue eyes crimson with sorrow. I followed her into a ward. She ran into a small room with the curtain closed, she pulled the curtain out of the way and started to sob. I glided throught the curtain. It was Jasper, he was awake. His arm was in a sling and alll the right side of his face was severely burnt.

" Alice?" He said and his face lit up. Carlisle leant over him and whispered something in his ear. Jasper snorted.

"What?" Carlisle said looking quite offended by whathis son had just said.

"Don't be silly, Alice isn't dead, she's right there." He said and pointed in my direction.

He could see me...but the others couldn't. What if they thought he was seeing things? What if they thought he was mental? What if he was seeing things? What if he was mental?


	4. Chapter 4

**1-2 reviews= update in a week**

**2-3 reviews= update in 6 days**

**4-5 reviews= update in 5 days**

**6-7 reviews= update in 4 days**

**8-9 reviews = update in 3 days**

**10-11 reviews= update in 2 days**

**12 reviews= update in 1 day**

**13+ reviews= update today**

**Ok here is the long awaited Chapter 4 !**

Jasper's POV

What was going on? She was there, right in front of me, as perfect as ever! So, why did Carlisle tell me she was dead? Oh, It suddenly occured to me.

"Edward must of turned her" I said to Carlisle then glancing at Edward.

"Jasper theres nobody there!" He was almost in tears stressing it to me.

I looked again, scanning Alice's body, my eyes slowly approached her face. It was burnt and disorted. Her eyes, dark and solemn. What had happened to her? Why couldn't anyone see her? Softly, Carlisle shook me, I'd fell asleep. I bolted upwards in the hospital bed. Alice was gone.

"Jasper you've got an appointment soon, with the optician in the hospital. We think smoke may have clogged up your eye's main functionists. This may be what's causing you to see Alice!" Carlisle explained smoothly. "Also, this is adressed to you." He handed me an envelope with my name neatly printed in... her hand writing. I opened it carefully and sank back into the bed. Her will. A tear fell down the un-burnt side of my face as I read her delicate yet quirky writing. I giggled unevenly at her stupid humour. A sigh escaped my lips at the words;

**I dont even need to write any of this though**

She was only seventeen so she kinda had a point. Why couldn't it of been me? I'm older. I hate all this *beep* going down. I want Alice back


End file.
